


You've played Tetris

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [58]
Category: DCI Banks (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode Tag, Fitting In, Gen, Introvert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Helen knows she's never going to fit in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for 2x03 part 1.

Alan though that Helen wasn’t being antisocial, that perhaps she was one of those introverted types. “You’re the first person that I've met who doesn’t like pubs. Do you drink?”

“I usually have a double vodka, as for pubs they’re too noisy. I prefer to socialise in quieter places.”

Helen took the boss’ silence as an opportunity to explain why fitting in is always difficult for her. “When it comes to socialising,” she started, “and attempting to fit in, I feel like a Tetris piece.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve played Tetris. You know how it works, once you fit in you disappear.”


End file.
